Flight of the Flame
by MarsFromYesterday
Summary: After being forced out of their home Planet, Tsuna and the others will have to work together to save the universe from Byakuran Gesso, the evil overlord. Character death/OCC/All27


Do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

BANG!

CRASH!

The sudden banging on the floor above him alerted Tsuna that they were no longer alone in the house. His sweet mother Nana, sat beside him, crouched under the coffee table placed in the center of the room. His siblings Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin sat with worried looks. not quite sure of what the sounds were.

On the TV screen that had gone static and fuzzy, occasionally flickering to the events happening. they could see the street a few blocks away from their own, it was filled with havoc, the camera being left behind, switched on, for the world to see what was happening, told them that they were currently under attack.

"Tsuna, I think it's pretty clear what that sound was." said Nana in a worried tone as she glanced at the three child currently whimpering beside her and her oldest.

Tsuna looked up worried, he was definitely not ready for whatever was currently happening. "Mom, I'm really scared." He said as he pulled Fuuta closer to him. Fuuta whimpered as Tsuna held him too tightly.

it was during moments like these, that Nana wished her husband Iemitsu was here _'He would protect us all, no matter what.'_ she thought as she finally resolved herself. putting on her brave face she slowly got out from under the table.

"I want you to leave." she took one glance at her beautiful children who'd barely even grown up, before stalking away to the living room door. turning back to her kids, she mouthed "LEAVE." and then, she was throwing open the door with a broom in hand, as she stalked out and closed the door behind her, she could hear as her young- but oh so beautiful- children cried and begged her not to go.

she took one last look at her eldest, his eyes showed regret- for what exactly?- she wanted to hug him like when he was a child and tell him it would all be okay, and that he didn't have to worry anymore because Daddy would protect them.

But the one called daddy was no longer here, "gone to be a star." she whispered as the door finally shut with a dull thump. stalking up the stairs she look through the bars of the banister.

in front of her stood a tall man, with Pitch black hair and dull dark eyes that showed no emotion, despite being unreadable, she could feel the confidence and strength radiating off of him, despite not being much of a fighter herself, she knew someone was strong when she saw them.

it seemed like he hadn't noticed her yet, which was a good thing, anything she could do to hold him off for longer. she took a deep breath before continuing up the stairs

Three stairs left till she reaches her possible doom

Two stairs left till she reaches her possible doom

at the last step, she hesitated, "Can I really do this?" she whispered. she knew that for her children, she had to do this, it was just a question of whether she could.

the man stood, completely still, almost as if he was waiting. upon closer inspection, Nana could see a man laying at his feet. A nasty wound to his head signified that the man had passed, the sight almost made Nana gag.

Has he taken out his own comrade? Nana thought, she could not think of a reason as to why this had happened.

The man, calmly turned to her, looking into her eyes, searching for weakness. He was staring at her with strength. she felt over whelmed just by his stare, she wanted to run and get away, but to do so, she had to make sure her beautiful children were safe and well.

The man coughed into his hand as a way to get her attention back onto him. the cough must'ave brought her back into reality.

"I-I'm not going to let you harm my family." Nana chocked out through her tears, barely above a whisper. she held the broom up as a way of defense, she eyed the gun that the man held, green in color. walking up the remaining stairs, she came face to face with the man. the broom would do nothing in this situation, she knew, but for her family she had to try.

The man smirked evilly, his eyes lighting up in sick humor, clearly enjoying the way that Nana shook as she stood holding out the broom in front of her.

he held the gun out in front of him taking aim, taking the off the safety of his gun, he mouthed the words BANG before she heard a battle cry from behind her.

In that moment, Tsuna shot forward with a kitchen knife in hand, the other children nowhere to be seen. he thrusted the knife froward, hoping to make contact with the man shrouded in black in front of them both.

His wrist was grabbed roughly, before being thrown to the ground with the man putting a foot on to his chest, her son cried in pain as his wrist started to turn blue from the amount of pressure being placed onto it. the knife feel from his hand and clashed to the ground beside him. he started up at the man with tears in his eyes, despite the pain, for a moment his eyes flashed an orange color.

"This is rather amusing," he spoke with a laugh "Fortunately for you, I'm not here to harm you." He looked down at the young man he has within his grip. "I'm here to get you to safety, you're special after all, if what just happened was any indication. I know usually going with a stranger is never a good idea, especially in this kind of situation. Are you currently aware of what is happening?" he spoke in a smooth voice.

Nana still held the broom out, refusing to move, stood in fear, she felt little hands grab the back of her skirt, Thank god they're safe. That didn't change the fact that right at that moment, Tsuna was still under the strangers foot.

As if remembering, he removed his foot from the young mans person and roughly pulled him up by the wrist. He cried in pain at the rough treatment. before he was pushed over to his mother before falling into her arms.

Nana dropped the broom in favor of catching her son. Tsuna turned in her arms before looking the man in the eyes.

Definitely dangerous Reborn added to his initial assessment of the child. "Are you unable to speak? Seeing as none of you are answering, I'll tell you," that seemed to gather Nana and the children's attention "As of right now the Gesso army have traveled from their own planet to yours, trying to take control, currently only a few planets are safe. we are currently assuming that they're after taking control of the 7 planets that host the different flames, meaning this one and 6 others." he spoke as though he'd already had to repeat this to other people.

"W-who sent you?" Nana spoke quietly as she cradled her child in her arms, stroking his fluffy hair.

"Iemitsu." That name made all of them perk up, hearing the absent mans name shocked them all, despite being young, even the three little children understood. "We will have to leave soon. they're currently closing the gates to leave due to the amount of soldiers from both the Black Spell and White Spell flooding in. The situation is dire as of right now, You need to gather up as much supplied as possible. meaning you'll need food, water, change of clothes and someway to entertain yourself for a good few hours," he turned to glare at the children "I hate noise, so keep quiet, I have to concentrate."

"M-mom," whispered Tsuna into his mothers ear, "Something is telling me we can trust him." he spoke strong and knowingly. He pulled away from her embrace to look her in the eyes, those eyes that could see through deception.

"O-okay, w-we will trust you Mr?" she asked inquiringly, staring right into his eyes, to show she was confident. She looked like a Lioness protecting her cubs.

"You can call me Reborn," He closed his eyes and breathed out his nose before opening them again, "You need to hurry." after he said that they all shuffled off to gather supplies and other things.

Reborn strolled down to the kitchen, looking into the cupboards, searching for one specific thing. "Coffee beans, Coffee beans" he repeated, still searching "Haven't had a good coffee in a few days."

Opening a cupboard, he found one jar of coffee beans, not nearly enough to keep him satisfied on the way to one of the more wealthy neighboring planets.

He grabbed the jar of beans and put them into a plastic bag he found on the kitchen counter, he also went to the bookshelf to see if he could find himself a good book to read whilst he waited for the Sawada's to gather everything they needed.

Whilst he was distracted, the oldest Sawada boy seemed to have crept up on him when he heard a gentle whisper behind him.

"R-Reborn?" he stuttered out, Reborn quickly spun around to see the kid standing right behind him, when he'd gotten there, Reborn had no clue. He looked worried, his eyes wide, a bag hanging off his right arm, filled with stuff.

"What is it." He sighed through his nose before opening up the most interesting book he'd found on the shelf. peering throught the book, he found it to not be very interesting.

"If y-you don't mind me asking, what planet, will we be going to?" he managed to whisper, if it had been any person else, they probably wouldn't have hear him at all, good thing he was Reborn, the greatest planet skipper and greatest Hitman in the Galaxy.

"We will be travelling to the planet of Pazzo, home of the Storms, it's safe there, it's where all of the important people ar-"

"Important people? What is that supposed to mean?" He looked absolutly offended.

"You are Sawada's, very important people, Sawada Iemitsu is very high up in Vongola, your safety takes priority over everyone on this planet, that's why I have come to collect you myself."

"But what aboout everyone else? won't they get hurt?" he said in a whisper.

"Survivors cannot be searched for yet, due to The Gesso army still being on this planet, many people got the warning before hand and have already evacuated, you for some reason, did not get that warning so I was asked to come collect you myself, good thing I was already on this planet when they started attacking otherwise you would've been gone by the time I'd arrived." he said whilst flicking through the book, not nearly as interesting as it seemed judging by the cover.

That seemed to calm the kid down as he once again left to start collecting some supplies, grabbing a water jug he started filling it up with water, it didn't seem clean. clearly the water source had been contaminated, not safe for anyone to drink, all the more reason for them to hurry up and leave _'I forgot to tell them to pack light'_ he added as an afterthought.

a few minutes later, the Sawada pack walked down the stairs before another big bang was heard, bringing them all down, landing in a doggy pile at the bottom of the stairs, spare underwear and clothing fell to the ground in a giant mess from where their plastic bags had split open in the tumble.

Gathering all the clothing into new bags she helped clean up the kids knees after the fall, they seemed to have gotten scratched.

Reborn gathered them all into the entrance of the house, he told them the plan, "We will have to take an enemy ship to get to Pazzo, it'll take a while to get to where we need to be even after we arrive at Pazzo, we'll have to go unnoticed, even the Royalty of Pazzo aren't aware that you'll be coming." Reborn spoke in confidence, as if he'd gone through this plan in his mind a million times.

The Sawada family looked at each other before heading out, Reborn stepped out first looking both ways before gesturing for the family to follow him, they took cautious steps, Reborn leading them through the streets of a town that used to be so full of life and joy, now only broken buildings and burned bodies, the cow child stopped to throw up more than once, being too much too handle for such a little kid.

after taking cautious steps, they found an enemy ship that didn't sustain much damage, there were no long any tremors in the ground, no distant footsteps. As far as Reborn is aware, it is completly safe, he pulls open the door to the ship and starts motioning them all inside, one by one, first I-pin, then Lambo, then Fuuta, then Tsuna.

Just as Tsuna starts walking into the ship a gunshot is heard, heading straight for Tsuna, where it came from, nobody knows, just before it hit, Nana pushed Tsuna out of the way as the bullet pierced through her chest.

Reborn turned around and saw a distant shine from an abandoned building, he took aim and fired, instantly killing the sniper hiding on the roof top.

Behind him, Nana was bleeding out, her blood pooling at Tsuna's feet. Her blood stained hands clutch onto Tsuna with a death grip, staining his white jacket a dark red. Tears fell from his large eyes as he held his dying mother in his now bloody arms, sobs shook his body as he whispered to his mother, the children in the background crying, holding each other.

"T-Tsuna," She whispered with her dying breath, "P-promise me, y-you'll look after the children." she sobbed, clutching harder as pain started to take over.

"Y-you'll be fine, Mom. Please, Please don't go," he cried, wrapping his bloody arms around her waist, crying into her hair.

Nana looked up at him, her eyes starting to go cloudy, she ran her hands through his fluffy hair and with one weak kiss on the forehead, she fell limp in his arms. her life completely gone.

Tsuna held her close, holding her, refusing to admit that she was gone. He sobbed as his tears fell. his own mother, taken before his very eyes.

Reborn put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder, gave a reassuring squeeze before telling him to let go.

Instead of letting go, the air around Tsuna started to pick up speed whipping around his frame, his hair going wild as it built up pressure around his person, his eyes were shut closed, you could tell this was his inner rage. His clothes started flapping in the wind and the wind around him started to turn into a vibrant orange, looking like a spark had set the wind on fire the air around him set aflame scorching the ground where he sat with his dead mother cradled in his sweaty arms.

His arms released his mother as he gentle placed her on the ground, he walked away from her body before his clothes started to burn up, tearing and disintegrating left only in his boxers, he could see nothing but red as his rage filled his mind. His sobbing was loud and the air started getting hard to breath.

The fumes of the flames had started getting into not only his lungs but also Reborns. "If this continues we won't be able to get away safely." he sighed, although he didn't exactly protest because he understands exactly where he is coming from, His own mother just died in his arms.

Tsunas flames started to die out, his rage being replaced with deep sadness, he fell to his knees as the orange wind started to lose speed and disperse, left in nothing but his underwear he cried the loudest he'd ever cried in his life before falling unconscious.

With no other choice, they had to leave her body behind, Tsuna would not like it but he was unconscious so he didn't really have an opinion.

Reborn Picked up the unconscious Tsuna and made the children follow him aboard the ship. He had to get them moving. Thankfully, the children were too shocked by what'd happened that they were all tired out, hugging each other close they started falling asleep in each others arms. Tears still falling from their half closed eyes.

What'd happened had taken a toll on all of them, including Reborn, although he might now show it, he couldn't believe he actually let that happen even though he was in control, he thought absent mindlessly as he tried to get the ship up and running.

Tsuna still lay unconscious, his joints probably screaming at him, releasing that much power all at once could've made him unable to walk ever again, but he is a Sawada and he is strong.

Reborn managed to get the ship up and running, the engine making a pleasant humming sound as the ship was finally ready to fly. they'd have to leave quick, many of the Black Spell and White Spell was in this planet, so the path between them to Pazzo would be pretty clear, as long as they're occupied with the remains of this planet they should be able to get there safely.

He could feel the shift as the ship started to hover, the ship was in bad shape but was good enough to fly, how they would land though, was the biggest problem, but for now, it didn't matter.

Leaving the planet unnoticed was easier than he thought it would be considering the mass amounts of both Spells that had entered the atmosphere, but they somehow managed and were on course to Pazzo, a big red planet with some of the finest wine, Reborn thought pleasantly. sadly, coffee wasn't exactly known for it's good taste in Pazzo due to how hot the weather is on most days reaching scorching temperatures, so coffee beans did grow but were scarce and wasn't the best tasting.

Now that the Sawadas had lost their mother, they'd have no choice but to go on without her, this situation could be used as a leverage for Tsuna to go strong, only he and the children knew of the amount of power Tsuna actually held within him, he would use his knowledge to his advantage.

Tsuna would be the person that the Universe needed.

Tsuna would save them all.

* * *

Read and Review?

Continue?


End file.
